Maybe
by 6sixteen
Summary: A lot can happen in one night. Is it really that easy to fall in love? Maybe. Bethyl/au
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe**

**Chapter 1**

**11 pm**

Parties aren't exactly her cup of tea. Hell, parties aren't her cup of anything.

Not to mention that she feels like a complete loser standing in the corner of the crowded room with a full beer in her hand.

'If Maggie could see me now,' Beth thinks to herself. She imagines that Maggie would laugh at her uncomfortable stance before taking Beth into her arms and guiding her from the building.

Now not only is Beth regretting coming to the party in the first place, but she regrets not asking Maggie to come with her.

It's weird being here. She knows a few people, kids from her hometown, but they all seem to whisp past her as if she isn't there. Only one person stopped to say something to her and it was to ask her to move over so they could sit on the couch.

Now she has positioned herself in the smallest space in the room hoping to be as far from everyone else as she could get. She simply watched everything around her. All of the people talking and laughing and dancing with each other. Their hands clasping red solo cups and cans of beer. Beth swallows a nervous lump in her throat and shakes her head.

She wanted this. Really, she wanted to dress up and bring herself to a party. In fact, Maggie has been encouraging her to do this exact thing for weeks since she moved out of her house. And now that she is here she can't seem to get herself to enjoy it.

Someone seems to catch her eye from across the room. A taller looking boy with greesy hair comes up to her. In his hand he is holding a Bud Light, a snarky looking smirk is growing on his face as he comes closer to her.

He isn't unattractive really. He has dark shaggy hair and wide green eyes but he smells like pizza and beer when he gets too close to her. And he is standing really close to her, crowding her space, making her feel sick. His arm is raised up above her shoulder as, caging her into the corner of the living room.

"What's a cute little thing like you doin' all by yourself?" He drawls out. His hand leaves the wall and finds its way to an uncomfortable spot on her upper thigh.

Beth has never been good at letting guys down. When Jimmy had asked her to go on a date with him in freshman year she was too afraid to say no. They ended up dating for three years before Beth got the courage to break it off.

So, no. She has no real idea how to make this stop.

"It's just a bit loud is all," she says gently putting on her best fake smile. The one that Maggie always says makes her look like she is going to bite someone's head off. It obviously doesn't affect this guy that way, because he takes it as an invitation to lean in more and run his fingers over the sensitive underside of her thigh.

"Why don't we get out of here then, huh?" He asks breathing too much on her cheek. His breath is filling her nose and suddenly she is surrounded by stacks of stale beer and expired pizza boxes. She can feel the bile rising up in her throat from the scent of it.

"I need to pee," she blurts out before ducking under his arm and bee-lining it to the staircase.

The house is crowded and over flowing downstairs and she has to push her way through the crowd to make it to the staircase. As she rushes up the stairs to the empty second floor she lets out a loud sigh of relief. Somehow the party hasn't found it's way up from the ground floor, not that she can complain about that. The space is welcomed.

'Maybe if I had just said I wasn't interested he would have stopped,' Beth thinks to herself. It is only a half truth. Most drunk boys have no idea what the word no means.

Beth shuffles around the hallway before finding a bathroom. She slinks inside and closes the door behind her. She grips the sides of the vanity and leans over the sink. Her reflection catches her eyes and she scowls.

Her hair is straightened and flattened against her head, unnatural looking on her round face. She has always seen Maggie straighten her hair. Her older sister has a way of looking good no matter what she does to herself. Beth continues to frown at her dead looking hair. She wonders why she even bothered to doll herself up for this? Why she even bothered to come here?

She turns on the cold faucet and let's the water pool in her hands. In one sweep she is pouring the water across her scalp, her hair automatically waving underneath it.

She closes her eyes as the cool liquid drips down her forehead. She continues to wet her hair until it is soaked straight through. The curl begins to come back almost immediately. She opens her eyes and stares at herself.

The makeup she has on it dripping down her face in small tears. She grabs a towel off of the side of the sink and wets it before rubbing it over her face in slow circles. All of the makeup comes off in layers. When her face is pale and pink and naked once again she finally feels whole.

She pushes back off of the sink and sighs. She might as well just leave. It isn't worth it really. All of this anxiety over a stupid party that she doesn't even want to be at? And for what? She wants to prove a point, maybe to herself. Maybe to her sister.

Beth makes the ultimate decision to leave. To turn her back to the party raging downstairs, to sneak past the creep with the greesy hair and to just get the fuck out.

The door squeaks as she pushes it open and with one slow movement she shuts it.

She steps down the hallway a few feet before she hears voices behind a closed door. The sound attracts her towards it. Curiosity gets the better of her. Yeah, Maggie has always told her that curiosity killed the cat, but Beth never listened. She was always curious about everything. When she was small she accidentally sliced her finger open on a butcher knife because she was curious as to how sharp they were. The answer was very sharp.

Beth leans next to the door and peaks through the slight opening. Her eyes wander across the shadows as they move in the darkness. The voices beyond the door are low and gruff and she can't seem to make out what they are saying.

One second she is outside of the door and the next she is pulling in. The door slams shut behind her and a warm hand holds a tight grip on the extra material from her jacket.

A light switch is flicked and Beth meets the eyes of two older men and one boy, around her age, who looks like he just got hit by a freight train.

"Well well," one of the older men says as he steps forward. He has hard crystal blue eyes and a set jaw line. His face is turned and curled into an amused grin, "Lookie here. A curious little cat, aren't ya?"

The sound of his voice sends shivers down Beth's spine. She steps back instinctually, the hand on her jacket immediately releasing her as she moves against it.

She looks over her shoulder to the man behind her. He has his hand half raised from when he had just released her.

He is handsome. Like very, _very_ handsome and maybe that isn't the right thing to think when you are standing in the same room as a group of scary drug dealers. But she can't help herself.

He is very attractive. And it makes her heart jump as he watches her through his long hair with sullen blue eyes.

Beth looks back over to the man that has been advancing on her.

"What do you want little kitty?" He asks. He reaches a hand out and Beth steps back once again, so he can't reach her.

The man laughs darkly, "What? Ole' Merle ain't gonna bite ya, sweets."

Beth hears the man behind her let out a loud sigh. "Leave her 'lone, Merle. Girl obviously doesn't know what's goin' on," his voice is soft yet deep. It fills the space around Beth and consumes her. Almost like it is wrapping her in a warm blanket on a cold night.

Merle huffs out a laugh. "Nah she don't know does she?" He asks with amusement before laughing again.

"You lost, Tinkerbell? Looks like you just got out of the shower, huh? Next time you let ole' Merle join you?" He barks out a laugh again and then turns to the younger boy on the couch.

The kid is bleeding all over the place. His nose is crooked in the wrong direction and it looks very broken. His eyes are wide with fear as he looks up to Merle. Beth wishes she could run to him and help him. Give the poor boy some sort of comfort, but her feet are glued to the spot.

"Now you gonna give us the money you owe us or what? See my shit ain't cheap, little guy," Merle says darkly as he eyes the boy.

The kid flinches and shakes his head, "No no. I didn't take any of it! It was all Mikey I swear!" He puts his hands up in front of him in defense, "I don't do coke man!"

Merle hm's and Then turns to Beth.

"You believe this kid, sweetie?" He asks pointing over to the boy, "Now you best answer me honestly."

Beth stares at the boy on the couch. He is shaking from fear. His eyes wide and scared. Something in them screams innocence. He's pleading with her, begging her with his wide brown eyes to help him. Maybe she's gone crazy. What else would explain her behavior. She shakes her head vigorously at Merle.

"He doesn't know anything," she concludes, "Look at him. He's confused and scared. He's probably never seen coke in person before."

The kid nods in agreement before letting out a long breath, "Please, man. I swear I don't know anything. I can show you who Mikey is right now!"

Merle ignores the boys pleas and continues to stare at Beth. His dark eyes are beginning to eat her alive. She steps back and comes into contact with the crossed arms of the man behind her. He doesn't shuffle or move away. He simply lets her press her back into him as if he is giving her some sort of strength.

"Alright," Merle says finally. He looks to the boy, "Why don't we take a walk and find this Mikey, huh? We can all have a nice chat. C'mon Rufus." The third man in the room nods. He has tattoos on his face and his arms. Beth can't help but think that he is one scary looking man. He grabs the boy by the arm and lifts him from the couch.

She feels warm hands cupping her upper arms. Gently the man behind her pulls her to the side so that Merle and his minuteman Rufus can leave the room. The skinny boy smiles at Beth helplessly 'Thank you', he mouths to her. She nods wordlessly and watches as he is dragged from the room and down into the party below.

The door shuts behind them leaving Beth and the handsome stranger alone. The only sound being the humming of the party raging below them.

"Sorry," says the gruff voice behind her. He releases her arms and steps back. Beth feels the skin under her jacket, where he had touched her, suddenly go cold.

She turns around and looks at him. His hair is falling over his eyes in stray pieces. She wishes she could to step forward and run her fingers through it. Push those locks aside so she could see his bright eyes clearly. Is it normal to feel this attracted to a stranger? Not to mention a stranger that just assisted in the senseless beating of an innocent kid.

Beth pushes her inner voice aside and whispers, "It's okay."

They don't speak for a moment. They simply stare at each other in the silence. Blue on blue.

"You can go now... " he states low and rough, "back to the party I mean."

Beth tilts her head to the side. Maybe it's the lack of interest in being here or maybe it's the way his eyes consume her and set fire in her veins that makes her shrug and say, "Not much of a party anyway."

His eyes hold hers again for a quiet moment. Beth doesn't remember the last time she felt so alive. Like she has seen the whole world in black and white until the moment that she looked into his eyes. Now everything is bright and full of life, devouring her in color.

"Wanna get out of here?" He asks softly. He shuffles from one foot to the other nervously. As if he is afraid she'll say no. Or maybe he is surprised that he even asked.

Beth finds herself nodding before she can even think about it. Was she that girl that left parties with strange men? Is that who the new Beth Greene is?

But something in her tells her that he isn't just some strange man. He's something more. Being with him is familiar. Like she has found home through his eyes and his soft voice.

The guy nods back and then turns towards the door.

"Daryl Dixon," he says with his head over his shoulder facing her.

"Beth Greene," she replies her lips turning up in a smile.

They leave the dark room and then sneak downstairs and through the party. The whole time Beth is holding onto the edge of his leather vest like a life line. As if she is afraid she'll drown in the crowd of people and lose him forever if she lets go. Maybe she will. Maybe this world of drugs and alcohol will consume her if he leaves her behind.

Only when the front door to the house closes behind them does Beth feels like she can breathe again.

Daryl leads her to the edge of the driveway. He gestures towards a black motorcycle and Beth's eyes widen in understanding. Not only is she sneaking out with a drug dealing stranger but she is now sneaking out with a drug dealing stranger who rides a motorcycle.

She shakes her head in disbelief. When did she become such a rebel?

Her eyes wander back to the house at the top of the driveway. There is no way she would rather step back into that damn party than be here with this man on his black motorcycle.

_Screw this place, _she thinks to herself, _screw these people._

She raises one hand and flips it off. Sending her silent fuck you to all of the teenage assholes in this town.

She looks to Daryl expectantly and he rolls his eyes before lifting his own hand in the same salute, flipping off the party house full of all of the people they mutually hate. Full of things that Beth doesn't want to be a part of.

Beth smiles wide at him and he rolls his eyes again but there is a distinct tug of his lips that Beth doesn't miss. "You comin'?" He asks gesturing towards his bike.

Beth smiles wider and nods hoping on behind him.

As she wraps her arms around Daryl's chest she feels a spark ignite in her. She lets her hands coil around the opening of his flannel shirt, her fingers skimming the skin beneath it.

Warm. Soft. Wonderful. Alive.

The engine roars to life and Beth can't help but let out a squeal as the car takes off down the road.

She doesn't know where they are going. Hell, she doesn't even know what she's doing right now.

But a small voice in her head is telling her that she won't regret a second of it.

**11:35 pm**.**  
**

Beth sits on the ledge of a bridge facing the road.

Her companion, Daryl Dixon, the attractive drug dealer, is standing beside his bike. A cigarette in one hand and his phone in the other pressed up to his ear.

"Merle, I told you I ain't about goin' to deals with you." Pause. "Man you got Rufus you're fine." Pause. "Aw shut up it ain't like that."

He spares a glance over to Beth who simply smiles at him.

"Whatever man I'm not helpin' you run around and sell drugs to hippie rich kids." Pause. "Yeah okay good luck."

He pulls his phone away and flips it shut with a whack.

"My brother's an idiot," he says. He turns and faces over the edge of the bridge.

Beth admires him as he looks out onto the black sky. His face is serene yet there is a tightness to his forehead that Beth assumes is from thought. His eyes search over the water for a moment before returning to her.

"So Mr. Dixon," Beth says with a smile.

Daryl rolls his eyes, "Ain't no Mr. Dixon."

"Okay, _Daryl,_" she teases, "Why did you ask me to leave with you?"

Daryl shrugs and then leans back against the ledge beside her. His feet crossing at the ankle.

"Don't," she says then repeats his shrug, "Why'd you ask me to leave with you?"

He looks at her for a moment and Beth sees his lips twitch in a smile.

"Cause looked like neither of us wanted to be there," he grunts out.

Beth smiles wide at that.

"Was a shitty party," she says with amusement.

Daryl examine her with a thoughtful look before asking, "Why'd you go in the first place then? Didn't even stop to say goodbye to anyone."

Now it's Beth's turn to shrug and Daryl's turn to mimic her.

She laughs at his light teasing and then nudges his leg with her foot.

"Maybe because I wanted to go to a party. Get wasted," she knows she says the last part like a scared teenager. Innocent and light. She has never even taken a sip of alcohol before.

Daryl snorts, it almost sounds like a laugh, Beth thinks that's a step, and then he says, "yeah try again."

Beth looks up to the sky and taps her chin in mock thought. She knows exactly why she went to that party. And she suspects that Daryl knows why as well. She's just not sure she can say it without sounding like a fool. Like a lost kid who doesn't know what to do with herself anymore.

"Maybe I went to pick up a hot stranger," she concludes looking at Daryl with a sly grin. A real smile breaks across his face, but only for a split second, and Beth feels her whole body warm from it.

"You pickin' me up, huh?" He asks. He lifts his cigarette to his mouth and takes a slow drag.

Beth looks him up and down and says, "Sorry Mr. Dixon. You aren't my type."

The small smile on her lips and the flush of her cheeks says otherwise. She hopes Daryl can see that. Hopes he can tell that she is only teasing him.

Daryl seems to pick that up and he nudges her with his elbow playfully. An action that Beth didn't think a man like Daryl Dixon could ever make.

Beth looks down to her hands in her lap. The several layers of beaded bracelets in her wrist catch her eyes. She runs her fingers around one of them and twirls a bead between her forefinger and thumb.

"Maybe," she says softly, "You know maybe I was meant to go to that party so I could meet you, Daryl Dixon."

She resists looking up to him for a moment. When the silence becomes too much she decides that she has to.

Beth's eyes lift up towards Daryl. He is staring at her. An unreadable expression in his eyes. Beth watches him for a moment. Simply staring at him. Taking him all in. Her heart fluttering violently against her chest.

Daryl shifts and stands from the ledge. "You hungry?" He asks looking over to Beth expectantly. She nods and steps off of the ledge.

"C'mon," he says letting his arm lift to guide her back towards the bike, "I know a place."

* * *

**I wrote this all at once but it was so long that I had to split it into multiple chapters. Let's see where the night takes these cuties.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maybe**

**Chapter 2**

**11:50 pm**

Beth follows Daryl into the run down pizza place. It's not just a pizza place she realizes as she walks in. There are grills sizzling behind the counter with burgers and she can see the frying containers full of chicken fingers and french fries. Her mouth immediately begins to water at the greasy goodness.

Beth wraps her arms around Daryl's waist from behind as they walk inside.

"It smells amazing!" She sings out. When she pulls back she doesn't miss the smile that he sends her way.

At the front counter is a tired looking boy with a baseball cap on.

"Oh, hey Daryl," he says sleepily. He yawns loudly adding to the effect of his tired appearance.

"Hey, Glenn," Daryl says reaching out and smacking the boys shoulder, "look like shit."

Glenn, the sad looking pizza boy, sighs and shakes his head, "Mindy broke up with me." Another sigh. "I thought she was the one, man."

Daryl rolls his eyes and leans against the counter.

"You go after the crazy ones," Daryl chides, "Ya always do."

Glenn seems to deflate at that.

"Besides wasn't Selena 'the one' also?" Daryl asks with an amused look on his face.

Beth lets out a small laugh before covering her mouth with her hand.

As if he just noticed she was there Glenn looks over at little Beth Greene with wide eyes.

"Hi!" He says in surprise. He simply stares at her for a few moments in shock. Beth wants to laugh at his nervousness. Has he even spoken to a girl before in his life? Sure doesn't seem like it as he stares at Beth like a guppy fish.

"Seriously?" Daryl asks before smacking Glenn across the head, causing the kid's hat to fly off somewhere behind the counter. "How'd you even get a girl to date you?" Daryl asks jokingly.

Beth hadn't even realized that she was stepping closer to Daryl. But as she makes contact with his warm side she realizes that she has been stepping toward him through the whole conversation. She looks up in surprise at the contact. Daryl looks down to her and shrugs as if he didn't even notice it either.

She keeps herself nuzzled against his warm side as Glenn searches for his hat and huffs out in frustration.

"I can get a girl!" Glenn says finally as he places his hat back on his head.

Daryl snorts, "I'd love to see you try."

Glenn shoots him a glare.

"Are you gonna order anything or are you going to make fun of me all night?" Glenn asks with scowl.

Beth, suddenly feeling bold (god she is so weird tonight), says, "I'm enjoying the teasing actually."

Glenn looks at her in shock, "Now you've got your girl in on it? Not far, man!"

Daryl stiffens at "your girl" but makes no move to correct Glenn. Maybe Beth should. Maybe she should step up and tell Glenn that she is as single as single can be and that she just met Daryl Dixon about an hour ago. But she doesn't. Because being pressed up against Daryl's side with her hands tucked under his vest feels much too natural to brush it off as something as small as 'we just met'.

Beth eyes the menu and then says, "Can I have chicken fingers and a Sprite, please?" Glenn nods and turns to call towards the kitchen. Daryl gets a soda and a burger. When he moves to pull his wallet out Glenn simply shakes his head.

"Family doesn't pay here man," he says with a smile.

Beth doesn't miss the way Daryl's ears and neck turn a shade of light pink.

"Maybe he isn't used to that," she thinks to herself, 'people caring.'

They sit close to the counter so they listen to Glenn's love issues as they eat.

"I mean I thought it was weird that she went out every night and never told me where she was going. But I didn't think she was cheating on me you know?"

"You really do pick awful women," Beth chimes in, swinging a half eaten chicken finger in the air.

Glenn groans and leans against the counter with his chin nestled in his hands.

"I know... I just can't find a good girl. The good ones are either taken or won't spare me a second glance," Glenn sighs out sadly.

"You know, I have a sister who just so happens to be single," Beth adds casually. She smirks over to Daryl who shakes his head and mumbles something along the lines of matchmaking under his breath.

Glenn perks up at that, "Any sister of yours has got to be good." He leans forward, "what's she like? What's her name?"

Beth lets out a soft giggle.

"Her name is Maggie. She's 24 she lives a town over but she comes to visit me a lot. She is.. A little strong headed. She knows what she wants and she just kind of takes it," Beth smiles warmly as she talks about her sister, "When she moved out our daddy had a heart attack! But when he kept asking her to stay, Maggie put her foot down and took off without a glance back. She's just like that you know? If she gets it in her head that she is gonna do something then she will just do it."

Glenn smiles fondly at that. "Sounds like a tough ass," he comments. Beth smiles back to him.

"That's cause she is," Beth confirms.

"Can you get us together?" Glenn asks in earnest.

Daryl snorts and shakes his head, "you're fuckin' embarrassin', Glenn. Get a grip. You haven't even met 'er yet and you look like you're in love."

Glenn shrugs and stands up straight behind the counter.

"Love can happen out of know where. It can happen with one word. One glance. One name. Who knows. Maybe Maggie and I are just meant to meet. Maybe Beth came in today at this time with you is for a reason," Glenn says dramatically.

Beth smiles fondly at that. She had said something similar to Daryl not even a couple of minutes ago. Something about fate. Something about it being meant to be.

'Maybe it is fate,' she thinks to herself, 'maybe Daryl is my fate and maybe Maggie is Glenn's.'

She looks over to her companion who seems to have had the same train of thought. His blue eyes are darkened with emotion as she looks at him.

"Maybe it's fate," Beth whispers her thoughts out loud, never letting her eyes stray from Daryl's.

The moment is broken when Glenn drops something heavy on the ground behind the counter.

"Shit," he says with a groan, " I just want this day to end."

"When you get off?" Daryl asks. His face is filled with relief from the distraction. Beth feels herself deflate slightly from that.

"12. Thankfully Tara is gonna take the night shift tonight. I might die from exhaustion if I have to work here for another 10 hour shift," Glenn replies with a huff.

Daryl looks over to Beth. A silent conversation happens between them and Beth simply nods in response.

She pulls her phone out and dials Maggie's number.

"Hello?" Her sisters bright voice answers.

'Of course she's awake.'

"Hey Mags! Wanna go out tonight? Say in a half hour?" Beth asks cooly trying to ignore the face Glenn is making infront of her. Like a child being told Christmas came early.

"Hell ya! Where are we going! Finally, Bethy I never thought I would get a phone call from you asking to go out! Can we sneak you into a bar? Oh! I know the one on Main Street! You know the little dive bar past Mickey's?"

Beth looks over to Daryl who obviously could hear every word Maggie was saying, well yelling was more like it, he nods and Beth flashes a smile at him.

"Perfect! See you there in a half hour okay?" Beth says into the phone.

Maggie says yes then hangs up.

Beth looks over at Glenn with a sly smile on her face.

"You are the best! Seriously Daryl this one is a keeper!" Glenn yells happily. He claps his hands and laughs.

Beth looks over to Daryl. He looks a little unsure.

"What's wrong?" She asks softly leaning across the table towards him.

He shifts nervously before mumbling, "why we gotta sneak you into the bar?"

Beth makes an 'oh' face before saying, "I don't turn 21 until next week actually."

That seems to relieve him. He lets out a breath and then nods. "Lucky I know the bouncer of that bar," Daryl says with a shrug.

Glenn cuts in, "ASZ? The one on Main? Isn't that Abraham's place?"

Daryl nods.

"Who's the bouncer there?" Glenn asks.

"It's either gonna be Joey or fuckin' Eugene," Daryl says back.

Glenn groans, "Ah, screw Eugene. He's crazy."

"Either way we will get her in," Daryl says nodding towards Beth.

"What's wrong with, Eugene?" She inquires.

"Kid's a freak. Too smart for his own good s'all," Daryl says gently with a shrug. Beth nods in understanding.

"What's he doing working as a bouncer then?" she asks, "you know if he's really smart and all."

Glenn pipes in, "Abraham saved him from a car wreck a year or so ago. Eugene thinks he owes Abe his life."

"Follows him around like a damn lost puppy," Daryl chides with a smirk, "pretty funny really."

Beth smiles at that.

"I have one more question," she says looking between Daryl and Glenn.

"Shoot," Daryl says he takes a sip of his soda causally before turning his full attention to her.

"What does ASZ stand for?"

Glenn lets out a loud barking laugh. Daryl can't hide the smile on his face either.

Beth looks between the two in confusion.

"What?" She asks desperately. A bit embarrassed really.

"It stands for Abe's Secret Zone," Glenn spits out before falling into laughter again, "It's so stupid! The guy is so full of himself!"

Beth feels herself bubble with laughter until it's slipping out of her mouth in light giggles.

She covers her mouth with her hand as she stifles the laughter.

"And it's a dive bar?" She asks in disbelief.

Daryl snorts out a laugh at that.

"This should be interesting," he slips out before returning to his food.

Beth smiles at him sweetly and hums in agreement.

**1 am**

To say that Glenn and Maggie are a match made in heaven is an understatement. The two of them are meant to be. The second Maggie walked in, without needing to point her out, Glenn was head over heals. He grabbed Beth's arm and pointed to Maggie with a slack jaw.

"I know your sister is coming but I think I just fell in love," Glenn had said.

Beth smiled brightly, "That is my sister."

Beth gave herself a pat on the back as a job well done.

The bar was small and cramped but not in an uncomfortable way. It was in a way that felt cozy. As if she was having a get together in the living room of her apartment.

She stays glued to Daryl the whole time. And often she would feel the flat of his hand falling onto her back. He would absently run circles against her skin without really realizing it. It was driving her insane. The tug and pull between them.

She watches idly as Maggie and Glenn sucked face by the bar. Daryl was talking to the man Abraham, who was HUGE (like really huge), and was only half focusing on Beth beside him. Even as he chatted with Abraham, well grunted responses to Abraham, his hand remained glued to her leg. His fingers were curled around her thigh lightly. It was like they weren't even there. Hesitant and warm.

Beth closes her eyes and leans her cheek against Daryl's shoulder. His chin rubs against the crown of her head briefly before he grunts a reply back to Abraham. (Beth notices that he talks a lot less with Abraham then he does with Glenn. Something tells her that Daryl just likes Glenn more.)

She doesn't notice when Abraham walks away but she does notice when Daryl's attention switches immediately to her.

His hand squeezes her thigh slightly tighter than it had a few moments ago. His head falls on top of her's gently so that his lips are close to her forehead.

Beth leans back slightly so she can look up at him. He shifts so that his back is leaning against the wall, leaving a space between them. Beth restrains a shiver at the sudden lose of his warmth.

They simply swim in each other's eyes for a few fleeting moments. Daryl's thumb glides back and forth across the material of Beth's leggings. She smiles shyly at him and it widens when he smiles back.

"Wanna get out of here?" She asks with a little laugh.

He hums softly, his chest vibrating against Beth, and nods.

"Yeah, let's," he whispers out just barely loud enough for her to hear him.

They move as a joined unit as they stand from their stools and head over to Maggie and Glenn at the bar.

Maggie has a glass in her hand and the other is curled around Glenn's bicep. She's looking at him as if he hung the stars just for her. And Glenn is looking back at her with the same intensity.

'Love at first sight,' Beth thinks to herself gently, 'love is a strange thing.'

Beth reaches out and touches Maggie's shoulder. She leans into her sister and says into her ear, "Daryl and I are leavin'."

When she pulls back Maggie is grinning like a fool.

"Alright!" She says loudly over the other voices around them, "Be careful! And call me when you get home!"

Beth agrees to do that although she knows that if she calls Maggie later it will go straight to voicemail. There was no way that Maggie and Glenn were going home alone tonight.

Beth reaches for Daryl's hand as they sift through the crowded bar. They pass Eugene by the front. He waves awkwardly at them as they pass. Beth shoots him a wide smile and waves, "Have a good night!" She calls over her shoulder. She swears she sees Eugene give her a small smile.

Once Beth steps outside she takes a deep breath of relief.

"I hate feeling closed in like that," she says out loud.

Daryl grunts a 'same' in her direction.

They start the walk to the bike in silence. They ended up parking a street over because Main Street was so busy. It always is on Saturdays. Beth has never even tried to go out on a Saturday night. Or any night. Until, now at least. If it was a normal day, if she hadn't gone to that party she would be tucked up in bed right now watching a shitty romance movie and eating pop corn.

She looks up to Daryl beside her and smiles to herself. This was much better than any shitty movie or any bag of buttery popcorn in her opinion.

She keeps a hold on Daryl's hand as they make their way down the street towards the bike.

She looks over to companion who seems lost in his own thoughts. His nose is scrunched up as if he is fighting an internal battle.

'It's me,' She thinks to herself, "He's thinkin' about me."

Before she can let herself go crazy from through she decides to speak.

"I've never had a drink before," She says suddenly and much louder than she originally intended.

Daryl looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" He asks in a bit of shock. She nods, her hair bouncing around her in waves.

"Girl, didn't I meet you at a party?" He asks in amusement. Beth wants to sigh in relief but decides to do it internally instead. He looks at her with calm stormy blue eyes. She wonders what others think his gaze is like. Does he look at her like Glenn was looking at Maggie? Did he look at her with annoyance? She wasn't sure. But she couldn't deny the way his features softened whenever she caught his eye.

Beth smiles lightly, "Sure I go to parties sometimes." (It wasn't true. She has only gone to that one party). Daryl grunts as if he knows she's lying. "I just carry around a full beer to make people think I'm drinkin'."

Daryl hm's the says, "Smart. You ain't missin' much, honestly. Some people can be real dicks when their drunk."

Beth wonders if he is talking about himself when he says that. Or maybe his brother Merle. She can't tell. She simply shrugs, causing Daryl's arm to lift with hers.

"My daddy drank a lot," she says suddenly.

"I don't know." She shrugs again, "He was a mess when I was younger. Used to leave and not come back for days. I don't remember it much. But Maggie does. She never really forgave him for it. She practically had to raise me. Her and Shawn."

"He's my brother," Beth adds, "I just... I don't know. He's gone now. And ... I just..." She fell silent then.

Daryl picked up the rest of her sentence for her, "Want a drink?"

Beth looks up to him and smiles sadly. "Yeah," she says, "I want a drink."

Daryl pauses for a moment and nods, "Alright. I know a place."

Beth raises her eyebrows, "Another bar?"

"Nah, s'better than that," he states, "It's a secret so you can't go tell anyone we went, alright?"

Beth flashes a grin to him and giggles, "Alright, alright. I'll keep my lips sealed." She makes a zipper motion over her lips and throws away the key.

Daryl smirks down at her, "You better girl."

When they get back to the bike Daryl gets on first and Beth follows. She wraps her arms around him as she has done several times tonight. It was becoming as natural as breathing.

Daryl lifts one of his hands and rests it above hers.

"My dad used to drink," he states softly, "I know what you mean 'bout wantin' a drink cause they're gone. Just to feel it."

Beth nuzzles her face against the angel wings on the back of his chest as a way of answering him.

He releases her hand and kicks the bike to life.

As they fly through the town Beth can't help but feel like they are flying. She closes her eyes and presses her face against his back, taking in the scent of warm leather and cigarettes.

Who would have thought that falling in love was so easy?

* * *

**I love this. I had so much fun writing it. I know that it moves really fast in their relationship but these two are meant to be together. So of course it would happen instantaneously. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Maybe**

**Chapter 3**

**1:25 am**

The area of town they end up in is a part that Beth has never been to before. It's farther into the woods than the rest of town and the homes all look old and warn.

Daryl stops the bike at the edge of a street and motions for Beth to get off.

She stands and looks around in confusion.

"What are we doin' here?" She asks looking over to Daryl.

He stands from the bike and nudges her arm gently.

"Don't ask too many questions, Greene," he teases.

Beth laughs lightly at him.

He guides her through the neighborhood with ease. He seems to slink into the darkness. He fades into it like a shadow. Beth feels like she stands out in it. Her bright colored shirt and her bright blonde hair. But she doesn't care. She pretends that she can sink into the darkness as well as the man beside her. She pretends that she is apart of his world. Apart of the world of sneaking and hiding and drug dealing. Even if it is only for one night.

They get towards a part of the old neighborhood that is closer to the woods. He nods for her to follow him silently into the forest.

Beth reaches out and holds onto the edge of his vest as he guides them through the rough under brush of the forest floor.

She doesn't dare speak as they make their way, worried that someone will catch them, worried that she will attract something to them. Which is silly, really it's silly. She knows that there isn't anything out there that will hurt her. But what is even sillier is that the man beside her would never let anything hurt her out here in the woods, she knows that more than she knows anything.

There is a break in the woods and Daryl steps out into a clearing in front of her. She steps out after him and looks around.

The house is falling apart. The roof is old and there are tarps where windows should be.

Beth looks over to Daryl expectantly. He looks down at her and smirks.

"Ever broken into a place before?" He asks already knowing the answer.

Before she can speak he is walking towards the small shack beside the decaying home.

A lock is placed on the door and Daryl picks up a heavy rock to knock it off.

"Should we be doing this?" She whispers as quietly as she can.

Daryl, in some magical manner, breaks the lock in near silence. He pulls the padlock off of the door and shoves it into his pocket.

"Live a little," he whispers back. His voice is low and even as he speaks lowly to her. It does something to her insides. Makes her melt like wax behind him.

He pulls open the shed door and steps aside so Beth can see in.

There is a still inside. A homemade still actually. A moonshine still.

Beth's mouth falls open in awe.

"People do this?" She asks in shock.

Daryl snorts out a quiet laugh and nods. "C'mon," he says gesturing inside.

They both step in and look around them.

There are crates full of mason jars in a shelf near the door. Daryl grabs one and pulls it off of the shelf.

"'Nough moonshine for ya?" He asks jokingly as he holds up the carton. There are several full jars of the clear liquid nestled in it.

"If you want me to go blind there is," she jokes shooting him a teasing glare.

A loud bang comes from the house beside the shack.

"Who the fuck is out 'ere!" An angry voice calls.

Daryl pushes Beth towards the door quickly. She moves on instinct. Her legs carrying her out of the door of the shack and into the darkness of the woods. She hears Daryl right behind her as they take off into the night.

"Come back here ya thieves!" The voice behind them yells.

Beth laughs loudly and she swears she hears Daryl laughing along with her.

**1:48 am**

Beth holds the glass of moonshine in her hand nervously.

"What if it's bad?" She asks looking towards Daryl beside her.

They are at Daryl's house, well his cabin technically, it was his dad's once. Now that his dad is dead it's Daryl's. Merle and him also have a place in town, but Daryl finds himself here more than there. She learned all of that in the matter of minutes after stepping foot into the small space.

It smelt like him. Every part of the cabin. It held a piece of him in the wooden walls.

Daryl looks at her with amusement in his eyes. "Ain't bad," he says, "knew that place was there cause it's my dad's."

Beth quirks her eyebrows, "I thought he was..."

Daryl nods, "Yeah we sold the place to some fuckin' hillbilly asshole, after he died. The guy doesn't know how to make moonshine for shit. Keeps the still locked up. All of that was made by my dad. He never went blind or nothin' but he sure did get fucked up on it."

Beth nods at that. Okay so it's not bad. But why can't she sip it? Why is it physically hurting her to try and raise the glass to her lips ?

Daryl seems to notice her internal battle.

"Don't gotta," he says gently, "drink it, I mean. Nobody gotta know. You ain't a baby if you don't want to drink, Beth. Hell. Think it's smarter than most girls your age."

Beth looks from the glass in her hand to the man before her.

"Will you drink some with me?" She asks.

He looks over the moonshine in the crates and seems to consider it.

"You plannin' on draggin' me to another part of town tonight?" He asks.

Beth bites her lip and shrugs, "Thought we were just playin' it by ear."

Daryl smiles a bit at that.

"Alright, I'll take a sip if you take a sip."

"Just one sip?" Beth asks

"Just one."

She shifts her blue eyes between Daryl and the glass in her hand.

"Alright," she says with a breath. She lifts the glass to her lips and takes a small sip. Her face scrunches up in disgust.

"Ah, that's the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted!"

Daryl laughs lightly before taking the cup from her hand.

"Cheers," he says before lifting the glass to his lips and taking a sip for himself. Beth admires how he doesn't seem to flinch as he swallows down the disgusting liquid.

He places the cup back onto the table and smacks his lips.

Beth smiles up at him lazily. His blue eyes, his shaggy hair, his roughness, his not so roughness as he speaks to her, holds her hand.

"Do you think we can stay like this?" Beth breaths out.

Daryl looks across the table at her, "What'd'ya mean?"

Beth shrugs then continues, "Here. In this moment. Can we stay like this?"

Daryl simply looks at her for a moment. He grabs the back of a chair and pulls it over adjacent from her. He sits down and runs his fingers over the side of one of the moonshine jars.

"You wanna stay here with me?" He asks softly. So soft that Beth almost can't hear it.

"No place I'd rather be," she responds. And, its the truth. She couldn't imagine herself ever being without Daryl Dixon after this night. She couldn't imagine not hearing his rough voice or feeling his hands rub her soft skin. She couldn't imagine waking up one morning and living a life as she had yesterday and the day before that. A life without Daryl Dixon.

He doesn't look at her as she says it. He doesn't look up from the jar on the table between them.

Beth leans forward and places her hand over his, pulling it away from the moonshine.

"You found me Daryl Dixon," she whispers.

He finally turns to look at her then. His eyes are full of emotion. Dark and inviting.

Beth licks her lips then says, "You found me. But I found you too."

He seems to ponder that for a moment. He leans forward ever so slightly. Beth follows his lead, leaning towards him like a woman dying of thirst. Like he is the last cup of water on Earth.

Daryl freezes when his lips are a mere few inches from hers.

"Kiss me," she practically begs him.

So he does. And God does he kiss her.

It isn't chaste. No. Immediately their mouths are opening against one another. Tongues gliding together in a dance.

And suddenly Beth can't get close enough. She moves from her chair to straddle Daryl's lap.

One of his hands grips her thigh tightly and the other finds its way to her hair. Knotted and curled, he grips her hair in his hand and runs his fingers through it.

Beth has never felt so alive.

She raises her hands to cup either side of his face, the light hair there rubbing against her skin.

She arches her back slightly and presses more firmly against him. Daryl moans against her mouth and shifts his hands so that they are on either side of her waist, pulling her in closer and closer.

They break apart for a moment to catch their breaths. They don't move away from each other. In fact Beth leans her forehead down against his.

"How did I ever kiss anyone before you?" Daryl breaths out against her lips.

Beth smiles and let's out a small laugh.

He presses his lips to hers again quickly. Once and then twice.

With his hands on her waist he leans her back so he can look into her eyes.

Beth shivers st the weight of his stare. She feels him. Engraved in every part of her flesh. Nuzzled into a special part of her heart reserved just for him. A space that she hadn't even known was there and empty before she had met him.

Has it really only been 3 hours since she met him? And already she's snuck into a bar, broken into a moonshine shack, then drank said moonshine, and ... and she kissed him. She kissed Daryl Dixon and she has never felt so alive.

"I'm lucky I met you, Daryl Dixon," Beth whispers into the space between them.

Daryl's hands tighten around her waist slightly.

Beth leans forward and presses her lips against his softly and slowly. Moving her mouth against his in slow movements.

Daryl begins to respond again when the door to the cabin flies open.

"Darylina!" A loud voice calls, "I need your he….. well shit!"

Beth pulls away from Daryl and looks up to see Merle standing in the doorway.

"Um, hey," She says awkwardly.

Daryl lifts her off of his lap by her waist and returns her to her chair across from him.

"What you want, Merle?" Daryl asks standing from the chair and moving towards the doorway.

Merle chuckles, "Sorry to interrupt your piece of ass lil' brother, but ole' Merle needs your help."

Daryl rolls his eyes at his brother, "With what, Merle? I told you I ain't sellin' drugs with you."

Merle snorts, "Well you better change yer mind, boy. I gotta get into a club full of teenagers." he looks to Beth over Daryl's shoulder.

"Well, maybe the little lady can help us out," Merle says with a sly grin.

Daryl shakes his head intensely, "No, nah man. Get out Merle. We ain't helpin' you."

Merle lets out a low growl.

"You sayin' no to your brother? You sayin' you won't help ole' Merle?"

Daryl stiffens and goes silent. Merle's hand curls around Daryl's shoulder possessively.

"You think you can just walk out on your family, Darylina?"

Beth stands from the chair gently. Her arms are stiff at her sides. She's ready to pull them apart if she has to.

Daryl looks over his shoulder for a split second before he is lifting his hands and pushing Merle off of him.

The older man falls back against the closed front door.

"The fuck is wrong with you, huh?" Merle yells coming back up towards Daryl's face, "You think you a big man now cause you got a sweet little piece of ass! Is that what's goin' on here!?"

Daryl lifts his fist to throw a punch. Merle is quicker. He has his hands up shoving Daryl back. Beth steps aside so she doesn't get bumped into.

"Stop!" She call as Merle lifts his fist to punch Daryl.

He doesn't stop, in fact Merle punches Daryl square in the face once and then twice.

Beth covers her mouth with her hands as blood pools out of Daryl's nose.

"Seriously stop!" Beth yells moving her hands from her lips.

Both of them ignore her and Daryl is soon kicking up below Merle. Merle falls back on his heel and soon Daryl is up and swinging his foot down on Merle's chest.

"Stop!" Beth screams as loud as she can.

Daryl freezes as his leg makes contact with Merle's shoulder.

He looks up at her in shock, his face quickly melting to guilt.

Beth steps forward and grabs Daryl by the arm. She pulls him off of Merle in a swift motion. She knows she isn't strong enough to pull a man like Daryl Dixon, but he doesn't put up much of a fight as she pulls him from the kitchen and towards the front door.

Merle rises from his spot on the floor.

"Come back here, lil brother!" He yells from behind them, "You gonna regret walkin' out on your family, Daryl!"

Daryl lifts his arm and wraps it around Beth's shoulders.

The simply action speaks to Beth as loud as Merle's screaming behind them.

_You're my family, now._

Beth wraps her fingers around the back of Daryl's vest as they walk towards his bike. They get on, Beth wrapping her arms around Daryl's chest.

He kicks the bike to life and takes off down the gravel path leaving the last of his family, and his home, behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maybe**

**Chapter 4**

**2:12 am**

They got pulled over. If it had to be anyone to pull them over it had to be Rick Grimes didn't it?

The man, that Beth has babysat for since she was 13, is standing across from them on the sidewalk with a look of disappointment on his face.

"What are you doing out at this hour, Beth? Daryl?" He looks between the two expecting an answer.

Daryl shrugs beside her and Beth mimics his action.

Rick shakes his head.

"Seriously you two. Do you even know what time it is?

"No Mr. Grimes," Beth says, her voice laden with false guilt. More embarrassment really. Embarrassment that she is going to have to explain this night to Lori, Rick's wife, the next time she babysits Carl and Judith.

Rick looks at her and shakes his head, "It's Rick, Beth. I've known you since you were a baby. Call me Rick."

Beth gives him a half hearted smile and nods.

Rick looks down at his watch and shakes his head.

"It's almost 2:30," he states looking up at the odd pair in front of him.

Beth's eyes widen and she looks over to Daryl.

"Never stayed out that late before," she says softly. Daryl simply smirks down at her.

Rick shakes his head again, "well I'm glad you are doing something for the first time Bethy, but you know that it isn't safe being out this late. Plus," he looks to Daryl then, "you were driven much too fast, Dixon."

Daryl shrugs, "Got in it with merle."

Ricks face changes to understanding.

"I'm sorry, Daryl. That's why you're nose looks broken?"

Daryl moves his hand to his face and touches his nose gently.

"Ain't broken," he says confidently, "Just bled a lot s'all."

Rick ends up shaking his head again, "Gotta be more careful. Merle's up to no good these days. Don't go and get caught up in that shit."

Daryl nods the says, "He's sellin' to teens these days."

Beth looks up to Daryl in shock.

Did he just tell an officer that his brother is a dealer?

Something tells her that Rick isn't surprised by this news.

Something also tells her that Rick and Daryl are a lot closer than an officer and someone he has arrested a hand full of times before. Maybe they are friends. Maybe Beth has been on the cusp of meeting Daryl her entire life and has never known it until this moment.

"Well Merle is digging his own grave, Daryl. Doesn't mean you have to. Just stay out of trouble. And take her home, please?" Rick says before turning to head back to his car.

Daryl looks down to beth.

"You wanna go home?" He asks gently. His shoulders are tense while he asks.

She shakes her head. His body seems to relax at the simple motion.

"Alright," he pulls a pack of cigarettes from his flannel shirt pocket and lights a smoke.

"We have all night," Beth says softly, "I'm not goin anywhere."

He pauses with the cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Why?" He asks. His voice is muffled as he speaks, trying to hold the cigarette in place between his lips.

Beth searches her mind for an answer.

It's 2:30 am (about, she isn't really sure) and she's ended up running around with a known rebel who has a drug dealer for a brother. She doesn't know why she's sticking around. Why she doesn't just demand to be brought home.

Maybe it's the way he looks at her. With deep sad blue eyes. Maybe it's the way he says her name softly. As if he can't believe she is allowing him to say her name out loud. She isn't sure what it is. But the moment he placed his hands on her shoulders and removed her from Merle's grasp was the moment she knew that she loved him. Maybe not forever. Maybe it was a one night thing. Maybe she would wake up tomorrow and all thoughts of being in love with Daryl Dixon will have fled her. But right now that doesn't matter. All that matters is that he is staring at her waiting for an answer.

"My dad told me..." She starts slowly, "Before he died. That we make our own happiness." She studies his face as she speaks. His expression is pulled tight and neutral.

"I think," she begins again, "That my dad was worried I wouldn't be happy. After my mom died, well I was lost, I was confused. It was like I had fallen asleep and woke up in a world that I didn't recognize anymore. I wanted out."

She pauses again. Waiting for him to think that's she's crazy. Waiting for him to shake his head and tell her to get lost.

He doesn't. He simply continues to look at her and casually smoke his cigarette.

"My dad died soon after my mom. So I know he didn't want me to fall apart. He wanted me to be happy. I'm doing this for me. You know? Just… trying to do something for myself. It's been a few months and I still don't feel normal. I still have to call Maggie to come take care of me. I don't want to be like that anymore. I want to feel… normal."

She takes a deep breath and looks up at Daryl shyly.

He lets out a breath and then raises his free arm and wraps it around her. He tugs her into his side and she melts into him. Her arms lift and go around his waist.

"I just want to feel normal," Beth says against Daryl's chest.

His hand rubs up and down her back in slow motions. The smell of his cigarette hangs around her, but she doesn't mind. It makes it real. Makes this moment between them a real thing. A real thing that she can touch and hug and smell and kiss.

"You don't have to feel normal," Daryl says so softly, Beth thinks she might have imagined it, "No such thing as normal anymore."

Beth looks up at him. His lips are slightly tilted upwards. She ends up smiling back at him.

Daryl laughs lightly before turning down to her and saying, "Wanna get out of here?"

Beth bursts into laughter in response and presses her face into his side to contain her laughter.

"We should always think about getting out of here," She says jokingly.

Daryl smirks and runs his hand up her back so that it is cupping the back of her head. He tugs her up gently and kisses her sweetly.

"I'll go anywhere you want, Beth Greene," He declares.

Beth whispers against his lips, "And I'll always make sure I never go anywhere without you."

**3 am**

It took a long ride on the bike to find the perfect place.

A small car lot that is completely empty. The only thing in the space are the street lights around them.

"This is a terrible idea," Beth says as she straddles Daryl's bike.

He watches her with a grin and his thumb between his teeth.

"I think it's gonna be hilarious," He teases back to her.

Beth frowns and reaches out to smack him lightly, "It won't be hilarious when I'm fallin' off and breakin' my ass!"

Daryl shrugs, "S'long as you don't break the bike than we're good."

Beth swats at him again, but this time Daryl steps back and she misses.

"Seriously," She says with a sigh, "This is a shit idea. I can't drive a motorcycle."

"S'easy," Daryl shrugs back to her.

Beth frowns at him, "Yeah if you take classes! And practice! Not if you just jump on the back of the thing and go for a ride in a dark parking lot!"

Daryl seems so amused right now that Beth is as happy as she is annoyed.

"Consider this day one, then," He says stepping towards the bike again when he is sure that she won't smack him.

"Hm, will there be more classes, Mr. Dixon," This time when she says his last name she says it teasingly. It comes out in a way that is light with flirtation that Daryl doesn't even bother to correct her.

"Mhm. By the end of these classes you'll be a motorcyle drivin' expert, girl. Sides," He adds, "It's Merle's bike."

Beth chokes on a laugh and shakes her head.

"Okay, okay!" She says taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"What do I do first?"

Daryl leans over her so that he can point to the ignition on the bike.

"Turn it on," He says sarcastically.

Beth shoots him a half hearted glare.

She turns the ignition until the bike is jumping to life and rumbling beneath her.

"Now?" She asks loudly over the sound of the bike humming.

"Keep your hands like this," He says. He gets on the back of the bike behind her and places his hands over hers on the handlebars. He tilts the bike and kicks the kickstand up.

"Alright," He says directly in her ear, "Now this is the gas," He taps one of her hands, "And this is the break," He points to the clutch on the other side of the handle bar. Beth nods against him.

She doesn't really know what the hell she is doing. Soon her feet are off of the ground and she is revving the gas.

The bike lurches forward and as quickly as it moves she grabs the break and stops it.

"Oh my god!" She yells. Daryl is still pressed up behind her with his hands over hers on the bike.

She looks over her shoulder at him and he smirks.

"Doin' good," He compliments, "Now try going more than a few inches."

Beth does and this time she can keep the bike going for a few feet.

When she stops again she turns her back so she can look Daryl in the face.

"I'm a full-fledged motorcycle driver now," She chides playfully.

Daryl nods, "Sure are. Now it's my turn."

He wraps his arm around her waist and lifts her from her spot on the bike. He turns her so that her legs are wrapped around his waist and she is facing the parking lot behind them.

Beth quickly wraps her arms around Daryl's neck.

"Oh god!" She squeals as Daryl revs the engine and kicks off of the ground.

He drives them in a dangerously small circle.

Beth's hair is flying around her and she can only guess that Daryl is getting a mouth full.

She squeals against his neck as she holds on tightly.

When he slows to a stop Beth is breathing heavy and smiling like a fool.

"That was dangerous and scary and amazing!" Beth says with a laugh.

Daryl smirks and then pulls her into a tight hug against him.

"Probably shouldn't do that any other time of the day," He says with a laugh against her shoulder.

Beth nods in agreement.

**3:25**

Beth is laying with her back on the concrete of the parking lot.

Her hand is twisted into Daryl's between them.

He has a cigarette lit and in his mouth as they lay there looking at the sky.

"I went to New York City once," Beth says, "When I graduated high school. Took a road trip with a friend. You can't see the stars that well there. Not like you can in Georgia."

Daryl hums in agreement.

"I've never left Georgia before," He states simply.

Beth turns her head to look at him.

"Never?" She asks just to be sure.

He shakes his head, "Never."

Beth lifts herself up on one elbow and hovers over him.

"Do you want to leave Georgia?" She asks.

She rests her hand on his chest and lightly draws shapes over the flannel there. Beth feels his now free hand lift and tangle in her hair.

"Maybe someday," He breaths out, "My dad never took us nowhere." Daryl takes a drag of his cigarette before pulling it back and saying, "Mom didn't either. Both too busy drinkin' themselves to death to do nothin' for Merle and I."

Beth watches him with a lightness in her eyes. He wouldn't want her sadness or her pity. He just simply wants her to listen, so she does.

"Never had a real reason to leave Georgia, 'fore," Daryl says with a slight shrug, "Not even after they died."

Beth feels an idea come to her like a bolt of lightening.

"We can leave Georgia," She says.

Daryl lifts his eyebrows as he looks at her.

"Yeah, we can," He says not fully understanding what she means by that.

"I mean," Beth drawls out, "Let's leave Georgia. Like now."

Daryl looks at her like she has grown several heads.

"You crazy? In the middle of the night?" He asks.

Beth smiles wide and bright at him, "I would follow you anywhere at anytime Daryl Dixon! So let's leave Georgia!"

She smiles at him and waits for a response.

He simply stares at her with a blank face.

He nudges her to move over. When Beth is off of his body and sitting on the pavement next to him he stands. She watches him with worry. Did she say something wrong? Did she just ruin this whole moment? This whole night?

Daryl walks over to his bike and then tsks.

"I'm gonna need more gas," He says simply.

Beth jumps from the ground with a loud noise of excitement.

She runs up and hugs Daryl from behind as tightly as her small, tired arms will allow her.

**4:30 am**

Daryl pulls off of the quiet highway and onto the grass on the side.

There, in front of them, is the leaving Georgia sign. After much argument at the gas station they both decided (technically Beth decided) that Florida was much closer to them then any of the other states bordering Georgia. So they had gotten on the back of Daryl's bike and drove straight there.

And now, as Beth stands with her hand wrapped around Daryl's, he is officially going to leave Georgia.

Daryl thinks that if he had to leave Georgia, ever in his life, he is glad that it is happening like this. With Beth Greene beside him, smiling and giggling. With all of her blonde hair and wide blue eyes. He decides he might love Beth Greene simply for this moment. Simply for taking his hand and helping him cross the state line.

She pulls him towards the sign and then slows to a halt when she is on the other side of it.

"I'm in Florida," She says with a wide smile.

Daryl smirks back at her, "That you are. The distance in killing me."

Beth giggles at his light teasing.

She releases his hand and takes several steps back so that she is out of reach to him. Now if he wanted to touch her he would have to walk out of Georgia and into Florida.

She eyes him with bright blue eyes and asks, "You gonna come get me from, terrible Florida?"

Daryl steps forward once and then twice. Soon he is standing in front of Beth again. His hands find the sides of her face and he pulls her towards him gently.

"You came to get me!" She says dramatically as if the distance was a far and dangerous path. And Maybe it was. Maybe it was hard for Daryl to leave Georgia, just as hard as it was for Beth to take that first drink. But it was easier now. Now that they were doing it together. Taking steps in the direction of healing wounds that have taken over their lives. Slowly they were both recovering from the damage together.

Her eyes close as their faces grow closer and closer.

Soon Daryl's breath is rolling against her lips.

"Can I kiss you in Florida?" He asks.

Beth doesn't answer him. Instead she kisses him. She can feel his smirk against her lips as she presses herself into him.

When they pull back, breathless and flushed, they simply basque in each other's presence.

His calloused thumbs rub circles into Beth's cheeks gently.

"I'm glad I got to go to Florida with you," Beth whispers out.

Daryl snorts a laugh in response, "I'm glad you did too, girl."

He steps back and reaches out his hand to her. Beth takes it without a second thought.

Maybe she's crazy. Maybe. But something tells her that she will never regret taking Daryl's hand and following him to the end of the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Maybe**

**5:30 am.**

Daryl nudges the sleeping angel beside him gently. Beth stirs under the blanket and blinks her eyes open.

"What's going on?" She asks groggily. Her voice is low and laden with sleep.

Daryl smirks down to her.

"You told me to wake you when the sun started comin' up. Wanted to watch the sun rise right?" He asks her gently.

Beth rises from her spot on the grass behind Daryl's cabin. She rubs her eyes sleepily and looks into the forest.

The sun is rising through the cracks of the trees. The bright yellow light falling onto them in thin lines.

Daryl leans towards Beth and wraps his arms around her waist. He gently pulls her into his lap so her head can rest against chest. Beth leans back and takes in a deep breath of him.

She links her fingers through his over her stomach and leans back against him.

The sun rises slowly before them.

"It's been a long night," Beth says softly before letting a small laugh escape her lips.

Daryl pulls her tighter against him and hums in agreement against her shoulder.

"I'm beat… too old for this shit," He says against her shoulder.

Beth snorts out a laugh and then giggles from the sound of it.

"You know," She says gently turning her face so she can brush her lips over his temple, "We can always watch the sun rise tomorrow."

Daryl lifts his head from her shoulder and looks over to her.

"Hm?" He asks raising an eyebrow at her.

"I think we deserve a full day of sleep," She says with a wide grin.

Daryl ponders this for a moment before moving from behind Beth and standing up.

Before she has a chance to follow him, Daryl is lifting her up bridal style from the ground.

Beth squeals in surprise before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm takin' you home with me," Daryl says. He carries her in his arms up the back porch of his cabin.

As he struggles to get the door open Beth presses her lips to Daryl's cheek and says, "Careful, I might never leave."

"Really?" Daryl asks her with a small smile.

Beth shrugs, "I don't know. Maybe."

Beth squeals once again as Daryl hoists her higher in his arms and carries her through the threshold into his cabin. Maybe someday _their_ cabin.

**A Year Later**

Daryl shuts the truck door with a slam.

"Hold on! Hold on!" He calls as he jogs around the front of the car to the passenger side.

He opens the door and looks to Beth who is sitting in the seat of his truck with a coy smile on her face.

"What a gentleman, Mr. Dixon," She teases.

Daryl leans forward and scoops her up into his arms with one smooth lift.

"Yeah, well I have my moments," He grunts out.

He pulls Beth from the truck with another grunt.

"Jesus girl. What've I been feedin' you?" He teases. He kicks the truck door closed behind them.

"Not my fault that you're a hunter and you bring home all sorts of things! I can't help it if I've suddenly got good at cookin' and eatin'," Beth says loudly before tilting her head back and falling into a set of giggles.

She lifts her arms up and wraps them around his neck pulling him down for a loud kiss.

"Almost there," He says against her lips.

Beth pulls back and watches him carry her up the driveway to their cabin. The outside is surrounded by flower pots. On the front porch is a set of bright yellow lounge chairs. Beth finds herself smiling as they walk up to the front door.

This was their cabin. Official today.

Daryl struggles to pull open the door.

"Need help?" Beth teases as she removes an arm from around his neck and turns to grab the handle.

Daryl kicks the front door open and lefts Beth higher into his arms and carries her into the entrance room of their cabin. The living room smells like wood and evergreen.

Beth helps shut the door behind them and then looks up to Daryl with a wide smile.

Daryl looks down to her.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Dixon," He says softly.

Beth leans up and kisses him happily.

"I love you," she says against his lips.

"Love you, too."

And there was no maybe about it.

* * *

**done! Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you all like it!**


End file.
